Sorry you had your Chance
by InoxxHyuga
Summary: Sasuke is called on a week long mission while he is gone Sakura gets close to Neji. Meanwhile Sasuke realizes his feelings for Sakura. Will Sasuke be able to win his Little Cherry Blossom’s heart back? Or is Neji’s grasp on her to strong to break? rated T


_Sorry, you had your chance_ 1 You're too late

By: InoxxHyuga

Summery- Sakura wasted her whole life for a boy who _hated _her. She did nothing with her time other than chasing after him, worrying about him, and obsessing over him. Sasuke is called on a week long mission while he is gone Sakura gets close to Neji. Meanwhile Sasuke realizes his feeling for Sakura. Will Sasuke be able to win his Little Cherry Blossom's heart back? Or is Neji's grasp on her to strong to break?

A/N-- Neji is 20, Sakura is 18, Sasuke is 19, Ino is 18 (other ages aren't important) I'm not sure if the characters will be OOC yet, but they might. Though I'm not a big NejixSakura fan, If Sakura isn't with Sasuke I want her with Neji.(or Gaara -). Yes, I'm aware that I left flames on others' stories and I would like to apologize sincerely if you are reading this. The thing is I'm a true story critic (that's the whole reason I joined the site.)

**BE AWARE **THAT InoxxHyuga IS VERY THICK SKINNED SO CAN HANDLE MOST CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IF IT IS TRUE.

So let the fire burn!!! (But not too high K? T-T)

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or the computer I'm currently typing on.

Chapter 1

"Sakura, you really should move on," her blond haired best friend started parking her car "I did."

"I know but how can I?" Sakura started to cry "I love him Ino."

"I know but you're killing yourself here." Ino said as she wiped her friends tears away. "Come on take a break. You can take a nap in the house."

The two girls walked into their new house, once they got inside Ino's phone rang.

"Hello?" she said as she lifted the phone from the receiver.

"Yes, Yamanaka Ino?" the voice said

"Yes"

"The Hokage requests for you and Sakura to join Sasuke on a week long mission." Shizine started, "will you accept?"

"No," she said plainly.

"..." she was silent.

"..."

"..."

"Sakura needs a break. And I have to be sure she gets one."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...So maybe try Naruto."

"...o...k...bye then?"

"See you!"

Ino walked to the couch and set by Sakura, who stared at her with slight confusion.

"Did _you _just reject a mission?" Sakura asked.

"Well yeah. You need a break and…well you heard me" Ino said as she clicked the remote to turn on the TV.

-------------

The next day Ino set in her flower garden (font yard) picking and smelling flowers as Neji walked pass.

"Hey Neji." she said

"Oh, hi Ino. Umm...is Sakura here?" he started.

"Yeah go on in it's open."

"Thanks" he walked in.

-------

_inside_

_"Hey, Sakura"_

_"Hi __Neji__" she replied as she turned the TV off. "Sit."_

_He did. "Umm...I just wanted to ask a question."_

_"Go ahead." She smiled "I'm listening."_

_"Can I borrow five bucks?" _(**LOL J.K. Lets start over.)**

inside...

" Hey, Sakura"

"Hi Neji" she replied as she turned the TV off. "Sit."

He did. "Umm...I just wanted to ask a question."

"Go ahead." She smiled "I'm listening."

Seeing her beautiful smile he couldn't help smiling too. "You wanna go see a movie with me."

"You mean like a date." her eyes widened with excitement.

"Yeah"

"Of course she would." Ino said out of nowhere, as she pushed Neji out the door "Pick her up at 7:00 tonight. Don't be late." She closed the door behind him and leaned on the door.

"You know Ino, I was going to say yes."

"HA! Well there's no backing- you were going to say yes?" she nodded "Well I guess I owe Neji an apology" _'and __Hinata__ five bucks'_

Then the doorbell rang, it was Neji.

"Eight." he started "I'll be here at eight"

"OK see you tonight then." Sakura said grinning widely.

Neji smiled back as he closed the door behind him.

-----

7:30pm...

"Sakura," Ino said softly opening Sakura's bedroom door. "Are you almost ready?"

She walked in to see Sakura sleeping.

"SAKURA!!! WAKE-UP!" Ino yelled "YOU HAVE A DATE IN THIRTY MINUTES!"

Sakura set up very slowly and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Don't worry Ino I have time." she yawned and stretched out. "It's only 7:30"

"Sakura thirty minutes is, never was, and will never be enough time to get ready for a date." Ino stated "Do you even know what you're wearing."

"No, it doesn't really matter. I'll just throw on some jeans and a cute top."

"WHAT!? Have you ever been on a date before?"

"No actually no this is my first."

"Oh, how cute an eighteen year old is going out for the first time with a guy two years older than her."

"Neji's twenty?"

"Yeah, come on I'm an expert at preparing at the last minute. We have twenty minutes to get your hair fixed, get you dressed, and get you woke."

-------

8:10 pm...

Sakura was finally dressed and Neji had been waiting five minutes for her to come out. She walked into the front room were Neji was waiting. She was wearing a long black skirt with a slit up to her thigh, a blue off the shoulder shirt, a pair of black ballet flats, and a blue hair ribbon holding her perfect pink hair down.

"Wow Sakura." Neji stood and walked to her, "you look great."

"Not so bad yourself." She said smiling.

Neji had on a red button down dress shirt, a pair of black slacks, and a pair of black shoes. His hair was not tied back, he left it down today. Neji wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and led her out the door.

OK First chapter done. On to the next. I'm working on that one as well as my other story, which hasn't been named yet. Please review. -


End file.
